Warriors: A Hero Rising
by Linzerj
Summary: When Danny is turned into a cat by Skywatcher, he is told he must save all five Clans from a growing threat. But how? And what about the Three? What will happen to them? Rated T for blood and a dab of death and quite a bit of fighting. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Allegiances & Prologue

Okay, this is my first story ever. I apoligize if you think it sucks. It is a Danny Phantom and Warriors crossover. I don't own either of them. Okay! Let the story begin!

* * *

**Warriors: A Hero Rising**

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**: Firestar – ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy**: Brambleclaw – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Jayfeather (gray tabby tom with unseeing blue eyes)

**Warriors:** (toms and she-cats without kits)

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Rosepaw

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Toadpaw

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Blossompaw

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Briarpaw

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches  
Apprentice, Starpaw

Ferncloud – pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
Apprentice, Darkpaw

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Bumblepaw

Graystripe – long-haired gray tom

Millie – stripes gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet, Graystripe's mate

Berrynose – cream-colored tom

Hazeltail – small gray-and-white she-cat  
Apprentice, Ivypaw

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Dovepaw

Foxpelt – reddish tabby tom

**Apprentices:** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Rosepaw – dark cream she-cat

Toadpaw – black-and-white tom

Briarpaw – dark brown she-cat

Bumblepaw – very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossompaw – pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe along her spine

Dovepaw – fluffy gray she-cat

Ivypaw – tabby-and-white she-cat

Starpaw – silver-gray she-cat with a white patch on chest and blue eyes

Darkpaw – very dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

**Queens:** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Cinderheart – gray tabby she-cat, mother of Mousewhisker's kit, Skykit (gray tabby she-cat with white ears, white tail, and white paws)

Poppyfrost – tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Foxpelt's kits: Oakkit (red-brown tabby tom) and Mistkit (tortoiseshell-and-gray she-cat)

Icestorm – White she-cat, mother of Lionblaze's kits: Frostkit (white she-cat with blue eyes), Firekit (golden tom with amber eyes), Rockkit (brown tabby tom), and Leopardkit (golden she-cat with brown spots and blue eyes)

Daisy – cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

**Elders:** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Longtail – pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing eyesight

Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy – old tabby tom, former loner

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:**Blackstar – large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy: **Russetfur – dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:**Littlecloud – very small tabby tom  
Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

**Warriors: **Oakfur – small brown tom  
Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw – ginger tom

Smokefoot – black tom

Ivytail – black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat  
Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat)

Toadfoot – dark brown tom

Crowfrost – black-and-white tom

Kinkfur – tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar – brown tom with long scar across his back  
Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail – dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail  
Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater – white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with gen eyes

Owltalon – light brown tabby tom

Olivefrost – tortoiseshell she-cat

Redfur –mottled brown and ginger tom

**Queens: **Snowbird – pure white she-cat, mother of Icekit, Leafkit, and Mudkit

**Elders: **Cedarheart – dark gray tom

Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Onestar – brown tabby tom

**Deputy: **Ashfoot – gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Barkface – short-tailed brown tom  
Apprentice, Kestrelwing (mottled gray tom)

**Warriors**: Tornear – tabby tom

Crowfeather – dark gray tom

Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom

Whitetail – small white she-cat

Nightcloud – black she-cat

Gorsetail – very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

Harespring – brown-and-white tom

Leaftail – dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots – spotted gray tabby she-cat  
Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw – gray she-cat  
Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt – brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot – gray tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt – black tom with amber eyes

Sunpetal – tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Queens**: Heathertail – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Breezepelt's kits: Blackkit (black tom), Pinekit (brown she-cat with blue eyes), and Darkkit (black she-cat)

**Elders: **Morningflower – very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot – dark gray tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader:**Leopardstar – unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy: **Mistyfoot – gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat  
Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

**Warriors: **Blackclaw – smoky black tom

Voletooth – small brown tabby tom

Reedwhisker – black tom

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Beechfur – light brown tom

Rippletail – dark gray tabby tom  
Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Dawnflower – pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose – mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail – ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur – light gray tabby tom  
Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart – dark brown she-cat

Pinefur – very short-haired tabby she-cat  
Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm – mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur – brown tabby she-cat  
Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Minnowstream – dark gray she-cat

Pebblefur – mottled gray tom

Sneezewhisker – gray-and-white tom

**Queens: **Icewing – white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Grasskit, Pricklekit, and Petalkit

Graymist – pale gray tabby she-cat, mother of Flowerkit, Dewkit, Whitekit, and Treekit

**Elders: **Heavystep – thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail – dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream – gray tom

**SkyClan**

**Leader**: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy:**Sharpclaw - dark ginger tom

**Medicine Cat****:**Echosong - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Mintpaw (gray tabby she-cat)

**Warriors: **Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Lichenfern - mottled brown she-cat

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs  
Apprentice, Duskpaw (dark brown she-cat)

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Sagepaw (pale gray tom)

Bouncefoot - ginger tom  
Apprentice, Flowerpaw (brown she-cat with white paws and a white tail)

Rockfur - black tom

Tinyflower - small white she-cat  
Apprentice, Darkpaw (black-and-brown tom)

**Queens:**Cherrytail - tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Rockfur's kits: Moonkit (trotoiseshell-and-white she-cat), Blackkit (black tom), Nightkit (black she-cat), Dapplekit (tortoiseshell she-cat), Mudkit (dark brown tom with black paws), and Brownkit (light brown tom with dark brown tabby stripes)

**Cats Outside Clans**

Danny – white tom with black tail, black paws, and black ears and blue eyes (really Danny Fenton)

Phantom – black tom with strange white marking on chest and green eyes (really Danny Phantom)

**Other Animals**

Midnight – a star-gazing badger who lives by the sea

**Prologue**

Danny Phantom, ghost hero of Amity Park, was flying home from a fight with Skulker. He had some nasty wounds. Danny felt very tired and just wanted to get back home. Now that everyone knew his secret, it was easier with his parents and school. Danny flew toward Amity Forest. However, something didn't seem right… He changed back into Danny Fenton, an average 14-year-old human. Danny walked on through the forest. After a few minutes, he found himself in a gorge. Danny looked around. No one was there. He saw a cave and decided to go into it, since it was really late and Danny had absolutely no clue where the heck he was anymore. The cave had a small pool in it that probably had an underwater stream connecting it to the river outside. There was shining moss in the cave, and Danny thought that he could hear soft, echoing meows...

"Welcome, young halfa," a voice suddenly said. Danny jumped and turned around. There was a cat, an old tom, with stars in his fur, walking out of the mist. "Who are you?" Danny asked the ghost cat.

"I am Skywatcher," he answered. "StarClan are glad you have come at last." A hundred starry cats appeared out of the mist, moss, and shadows of the cave. Danny's eyes grew wide with fear. "Who are you?!?! What do you want from me?!?!"

"Protect our Clans," an old she-cat said.

"Protect them. Protect them. Protect them…" the starry ghost cats repeated.

"What are the Clans?" Danny asked in confusion.

"The Clans are groups of warrior cats," Skywatcher meowed. "ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan live by a lake. SkyClan live here in the gorge. You must protect them all."

"How? What do you want me to do?" Danny asked once more.

"Save them from a growing threat," Skywatcher said.

The starry cats stared to walk around Danny. He tried to get out, but was trapped. The ghost cats started to move faster and faster until they were running, creating their own starry mist. Skywatcher was still looking at Danny. The old cat padded up to the puzzled boy and said, "Your destiny will come. Do not be afraid."

Danny was by then hoplessly confused. Skywatcher twined his tail into Danny's fingers. When his tail slid out, Danny felt a jolt of pain, like lightning, rip through his whole body, and he fell to the floor. "AHHHHHH!" he screamed. The pain was too much for the boy and he passed out, with the words of the starry cats echoing in his ears; "Protect them. Protect them. Protect them.........."

* * *

How did you like it? Please R&R. Thanks! Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I decided to redo chapters 1, 2, and 3. So...yeah.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Oh...Ouch," Danny slowly opened his eyes. He was in a cave, like last night's. He saw cats staring at him, two females, both gray, one older than the other. "Are you alright?" the younger one asked. "Shush, Mintpaw," the older one said. These cats weren't dead like Skywatcher and all those cats last night. Then something hit him. Where _was_ he? He rolled onto his back, then shook himself. Wait. Something wasn't right. He looked down at himself. He was a _cat_!?!?!? He had black paws, a black tail, black ears, and was white everywhere else. He turned to the cats. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Echosong," the older one said. "I am SkyClan's medicine cat. This is Mintpaw, my apprentice." The younger one padded up to him. "Hi!" she said. "Hey," Danny said. "Where am I, exactly?" he asked Echosong. "You are in SkyClan's gorge," she replied.

Mintpaw bounded up to him and prodded his side with her paw. "Why were you in the Whispering Cave last night?" she asked.

"I…I can't remember," Danny replied. "Where's Skywatcher?" he asked blankly. Echosong gasped. "You saw Skywatcher?" "Yeah," he said. "Who was he?"

"Skywatcher was the last living member of SkyClan who could remember his ancestors. However, when Firestar and Sandstorm came from ThunderClan, they had rouges and some kittypets come, and most joined. Skywatcher died after his Clan was rebuilt," Echosong replied.

"Oh," he said dumbly.

"Echosong! How's he doing?" A brown-and-cream she-cat with amber eyes walked in. "Oh, good, he's awake."

A dark ginger tom walked in. "Is he fit enough to come out and explain himself?" the cat asked.

"I believe so, Sharpclaw," Echosong told the tom.

Mintpaw looked at the she-cat. "Leafstar, should I fetch him something to eat?"

"Of course," Leafstar answered warmly. As Mintpaw bounded away, Leafstar looked at Danny. "Now, who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Danny," he replied uncertainly.

"Why are you here?" Sharpclaw asked.

"I was walking home, and then I ended up here," he said.

Sharpclaw spat. Echosong turned to Leafstar. "What shall we do with him?" she asked.

Danny gulped. He wasn't getting out of this easily.

---------

Jayfeather's blue eyes opened to see Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, and a cat he hadnever seen before. He was dreaming; if he was awake he would have been unable to see anything.

Before Jayfeather could ask the strange tom who he was, the cat said, "I am Skywatcher. My Clan, SkyClan, was rebuilt by Firestar and Sandstorm years ago." A smirk appeared on the tom's face. "You may have seen me talking to Firestar giving him that prophecy that night you entered his dream."

Jayfeather's pelt burned a bit as Skywatcher continued, "SkyClan and the four lake Clans are going to face a terrible threat, Jayfeather."

"But," Spottedleaf added, "Nothing can prepare you for the evil that will pounce after that."

"Find Phantom," Yellowfang instructed. "The black cat with glowing green eyes will save ThunderClan."

"Only tell Lionblaze and Dovepaw," Spottedleaf instructed.

And with that, the three starry cats dissapeared as Jayfeather's eyes reopened into darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, here is the slightly improved chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Lionblaze, Dovepaw!" Jayfeather called. He heard an alarm call from a thrush, then heard it get cut off. He padded forward and heard Lionblaze praise Dovepaw. "Jayfeather, why were you calling out like that?" Lionblaze asked his blind brother.

"We need to talk. Follow me!" Jayfeather instructed.

"What's going on?" Dovepaw asked.

"I'll explain later!"

-------------

"Oh...wow," Lionblaze said after Jayfeather told them of StarClan's mysterious dream. "Don't worry; we'll be on the lookout for this cat."

"Guys," Dovepaw asked quietly, "What if some of us...die?"

Lionblaze's eyes filled with sympathy for his apprentice. "It'll be alright, Dovepaw; I'm sure of it."

-------------

**_Starpaw's POV_**

StarClan walked with me in my dreams tonight. They told me of a great threat; how we must all prepare. I don't know why they came to me; maybe lots of other cats had gotten the warnng, too. That made me feel better.

I am anxiously awaiting these next few moons. If there is a battle and I do well, maybe Darkpaw and I will become warriors! I just hope that no one gets hurt...

-------------

_**Normal POV**_

Dovepaw woke at the sound of her name and prodded Starpaw. "Wake up, sleepyhead," she whispered. "We have dawn patrol with Lionblaze, Brightheart, Brackenfur, Berrynose, and Millie."

"Uhh…Okay," Starpaw mumbled.

They got up and trotted out to join the patrol. "Let's get going," Brackenfur said. They all set out for the borders. Dovepaw and Starpaw stayed at the back. Lionblaze held back until he was walking beside them. "Hey, lazy furballs," he said. "Oh, you're the one to talk," Starpaw joked back.

Dovepaw scented a squirrel. Quick as a WindClan cat, she darted into the bushes and came out with the squirrel. "Nice catch," Millie commented. "Thanks," Dovepaw said through a mouthful of squirrel fur.

Starpaw and Dovepaw shared the squirrel, then raced back to the patrol. The day had just begun, but it was already great!

-------------

Danny walked out of the medicine cat den. He was going to watch some apprentices get their warrior names. Sagepaw, Mintpaw's brother, and Flowerpaw were getting to become warriors. Flowerpaw's littermates Darkpaw and Duskpaw had to wait another moon, but they didn't mind. Leafstar bounded up some rocks. "Let all cats old enough to become warriors gather here beneath the Rockpile for a Clan meeting!" she called out.

A queen and her six kits came out of the nursery. Eight warriors bounded down to the Rockpile and sat together, eyeing Danny suspiciously.

"Sagepaw, Flowerpaw, come forward," Leafstar said.

The two apprentices came forward. "I, Leafstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your noble code, and I condemn them to you as warriors in return." She turned to the two young cats. "Sagepaw, Flowerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the two said together. They looked at each other sheepishly when they realized that.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Sagepaw, from this moment you will be known as Sageclaw. StarClan honors your courage and skills in battle."

Sageclaw licked Leafstar's shoulder, then stepped back. Leafstar turned to Flowerpaw. "Flowerpaw, from this moment you will be known as Flowerwish. StarClan honors your kindness to others."

Flowerwish licked her leader's shoulder. "Sageclaw! Flowerwish! Sageclaw! Flowerwish!" the Clan chanted. Danny looked on in awe. He envied their closeness. He wanted to get to know their way of life, even if he really wasn't a cat and wasn't supposed to be there. He just hoped they wouldn't kill him for food...

* * *

Me hopey you likey!


	4. Chapter 3

This chapter was changed a bit so my new plotline makes more sense. ...Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Flowerwish and Sageclaw were proudly sitting on gaurg duty as dawn approached and Leafstar finally relieved them of their duties. The two curled up in their new nest just as another cat woke up.

Danny yawned. He was getting used to being a cat. Last night he had told Leafstar, Sharpclaw, and Echosong where he was from and what had happened, but he didn't say he was half ghost, or really human, and left quite a few details out.

Now, he decided to go to the dirtplace; not to _go_, but to see if he could still go ghost. Someone was walking in though. "Fox dung," he muttered. He had caught on to using that, or mouse dung, instead of crap or fuck. After a few minutes, Petalnose walked out, eyeing Danny suspiciously as Danny headed in. Danny didn't like that these cats didn't trust him, but still, he was glad they treated him with some heart. He especially liked Mintpaw and Flowerwish. The two were talking together right outside the dirtplace. Danny took no notice, however, and went in. He glanced at the entrance to make sure no one was watching, then turned away. He whispered as quietly as possible, "Goin' ghost," and let the familiar rings take him. He felt them glide up and down his body. The white cat with the black tail, black ears, black paws, and blue eyes became a black cat with the white Danny Phantom DP on his chest and glowing green eyes. He didn't want to risk trying his powers, for fear of attracting too much attention.

"Good," he breathed, and changed back. However, he didn't notice the pair of mint green eyes staring at him in awe...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mintpaw, now Mintleaf, stared. Danny had...changed. She was unsure of what she had just witnessed. StarClan had sent her signs of a mysterious cat coming...

She shook her head and padded off, uncertainty clinging to her like mist.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In Amity Park...**_

"Danny!" Sam called. "Danny! Where are you?!?!"

"Danny!" Jack and Maddie Fenton called for their son.

"Danny! Where are you, man?" Tucker shouted to the sky on the other side of town, worried for his best bud.

"Danny? Where are you, little brother?" Jazz asked the clouds.

It had been three days since Danny had been missing, and everyone was worried.

Sam and Jazz ran into each other at Fenton works. Sam had been in the ghost zone, and Jazz had searched their street high and low. "I can't find him!" Jazz said depressed.

"Jazz, I'm worried. What if he never comes back?" Sam asked.

"He will return to you soon," a strange voice rasped. The two girls whipped around. Standing there was an old tom cat with stars in his gray fur. His pale blue eyes gazed at them with much knowledge and concern. "Peace, young Twolegs," he told them. "I am Skywatcher."

"Great," Sam muttered under her breath. Jazz asked, "Why'd you call us Twolegs? We're humans!"

"Warrior cats, living or dead, always call you 'humans' Twolegs," Skywatcher rasped. "I was once a warrior of SkyClan. Now, SkyClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan all are in great danger. StarClan has no power to help, and too many will join us."

"I'm confused," Sam interviened. (Is that how you spell it?)

"StarClan are the dead warrior cats. We look down upon SkyClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan, our living Clan members. from the stars."

"Oh," Sam said. "Continue."

"Danny Phantom is with SkyClan. He will return after he saves the Clans from a horrible growing threat," Skywatcher said. "He will return, though. But he must complete his destiny."

A gush of wind blew in, and the starry cat was gone.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jayfeather was dreaming. He was in pitch darkness. Suddenly, a claw sliced the air, and darkness fell away to reveal a battle. Jayfeather recognized the Clans...

The enemy was unknown to Jayfeather. The cats wore collars studded with teeth and claws, and as one raised a claw near him he could see it was reinforced with dog's teeth.

Then a warning echoed through his mind. _A horrible enemy is coming, Jayfeather. Remember this: Blood will rule the forest and lake once more. Only the five Clans together can drive it away._

Then everything went dark once more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a hilltop on the outskirts of the lake territories, two brown toms stood. One was named Snake, and the other was Ice.

"We attack tomorrow, right?" Snake asked Ice.

"Yes," Ice answered. "We have rebuilt ourselves. Time to show the Clans what happens when they kill Scourge, leader of BloodClan!"

As he shouted 'BloodClan', a mass of cats stepped out from the shadows and made a formation. This was an army of highly deadly cats. Their claws were reinforced with dog's teeth, and some wore collars that were studded with the claws and teeth of cats and dogs they had killed themselves.

"Tomorrow, during the full moon, we attack them on their island," Ice announced.

The cats nodded as one as the brown tom fixed his ice-blue eyes on the lake once more. "Clans, prepare to meet your doom."

**_Line Break_**

Danny blinked open his eyes to the sound of Leafstar's call. He padded from his den into the clearing.

SkyClan had been letting him use the elder's den to sleep in, seeing as there were no elders. SkyClan didn't fully trust him, but let him stay for reasons unknown to him.

Moonkit, Blackkit, Brownkit, Dapplekit, Mudkit, and Nightkit were sitting with their mother Cherrytail by the Rockpile. Duskpaw and Darkpaw were sitting by Flowerwish near the base, too. Echosong, Mintpaw, Sharpclaw, Lichenfern, Patchfoot, Clovertail, Petalnose, Sparrowpelt, Tinyflower, Rockfur, Bouncefoot, and Sageclaw were gathered around the Rockpile as well. Leafstar was on top of it, making an announcement. "Darkpaw, from now on you will be known as Darkspots. StarClan honors your strength and kindness. Duskpaw, frm now on you will be known as Duskflower. StarClan honors your wisdom and determination."

The two knew warriors leapt down and sat down next to Flowerwish.

"Now I would like to appoint new apprentices. Nightkit, you are now Nightpaw. Sparrowpelt, you will be her mentor," Leafstar continued on. "Mudkit, you are now Mudpaw. Petalnose will be your mentor. Dappelkit, you are now Dapplepaw. Clovertail, you shall mentor her. Brownkit, you are now Brownpaw, and your mentor is Lichenfern. Blackkit, you are now Blackpaw, and your mentor is Patchfoot. Moonkit, you are now Moonpaw. Tinyflower, you shall be her mentor."

The gathering then broke up. Danny blinked. That was fast. As he padded away to go hunting, he wondered what Sam was doing now...

* * *

Okay, yes, hi, this is a rewritten chapter! So, look, I hope you like my new versions people! ADIOS!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey ya'll. Here's Chapter Five! REWRITTEN!**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

The full moon shone in the sky. Cats from ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ThunderClan crossed over the log bridge to the island.

Beyond the lake, the BloodClan cats had assembled behind Ice and Snake. With a flick of his tail, Snake and the BloodClan army began to pelt down the hills toward the Island. Ice glared at the territories before running down the side of the army to the head as he lead the cats onward to battle.

**_Line Break_**

Lionblaze sat between Rosepetal and Toadspots, the two newest warriors. Their names had been given just last night. Many others had warrior names now, too. Scorchpaw and Shrewpaw of ShadowClan were now Shrewfoot and Scorchpelt, and Snowbird's kits were now Icepaw, Leafpaw, and Mudpaw. Sedgepaw, Swallowpaw, and Thistlepaw of WindClan were now Sedgeflower, Swallowleaf, and Thistleclaw. RiverClan had no new warriors, but had four new apprentices; Beetlepaw, Petalpaw, Grasspaw, and Pricklepaw.

As Firestar ended his report, a snarl was heard in the ferns around the clearing. Many of the cats gathered around the tree, some even trying to climb it. The bushes parted to reveal a brown tom with icy blue eyes who wore a collar studded with teeth. Lionblaze saw Firestar make a massive leap past all the cats to land just outside the circle. The other leaders followed. Many of the warriors who had been born in the old forest were bristling.

"I am Ice," the cat snarled. "Leader of BloodClan."

All the oldest cats, including the leaders, began to snarl at the cat. Firestar was shocked. "BloodClan is back?" he wispered, surprised.

Many other cats with teeth-studded collars emerged from the bushes. The cats were surround.

"ATTACK!" Ice yowled. The many cats jumped on the Gathering. Lionblaze sliced through the cats, trying to reach the elders. All the elders had gathered in the center of the clearing, and he didn't know what would happen to them.

"Lionblaze!" Firestar's voice stopped him. He spun around to see Firestar struggling against a large gray tom. Lionblaze leapt on him and sliced the cat's belly. The cat ran howling back towards the bridge.

"Lionblaze, go warn all the cat's in WindClan's camp and ThunderClan's camp," Firestar gasped.

"What about ShadowClan and RiverClan?"

"Voletooth is going. Now, go, Lionblaze!" Firestar shouted as yet another cat jumped on him.

Lionblaze backed away from his struggling leader, then sprang off into the bushes, racing to get to the Clans.

**_Line Break_**

Danny snarled in disgust as the blackbird flew away.

"Don't worry," Sageclaw said as he came over. "You'll get it eventually."

Danny nodded. He then spotted a squirrel nibbling some nuts at the base of another tree. Moving carefully, he stalked the unsuspecting animal until he was no more than two feet away. Measuring as best as he could, he sprang and felt his claws sink into warm flesh. He bit the squirrel on the neck as Sageclaw said, "Well done."

Danny still couldn't get used to havong to _kill_ these animals, but he had to eat, right?

Padding back to camp with the squirrel dangling from his jaws, he wondered, _when will I get to go home?_

_**Line Break**_

Lionblaze sighed with relief. ThunderClan's camp was unharmed, just as the WindClan camp had been safe. He had passed on the message quickly, then raced home to ensure everything out of the battle's range was okay. He could feel Crowfeather's WindClan speed kicking in.

Brightheart was standing guard. "What is it, Lionblaze?" she asked as he skidded to a halt at the camp's entrance.

"BloodClan have regathered and attacked the Gathering!" he rasped.

Brightheart's eye widened. "Should I-"

"Firestar want's all warriors to stay at camp," Lionblaze cut in. "He said that they would try and escape BloodClan."

Brightheart nodded. Then she and Lionblaze walked into the camp. Brightheart leapt onto the Highledge and called, "Cats of ThunderClan!"

Instantly all the cats who had stayed behind came out to the clearing. Jayfeather came out of the medicine cat den with a worried look on his face.

"ThunderClan, BloodClan has returned," Brightheart yowled. Cats who had battled BloodClan before gasped in shock, and the younger warriors and apprentices all exchanged worried glances, for BloodClan's story had been passed on in the nursery to all. Plus, to some, BloodClan just sounded really scary.

"We have been told not to attack, but to wait for the patrol to return, though I fear many will not come back."

Gasps filled the air.

"But we will gather with the other Clans in the WindClan camp. When the fighting cats come back, we'll all be waiting there to help, and to escape. When we are stronger, we will come back. The Clans will survive!"

The Clan began to cheer. And so, they got some medicine supplies and left for WindClan. Lionblaze hoped they would be in time.

* * *

Well, there's my new version. Hope you liked it. BYE!


	7. Chapter 6

This is for Samantha Batt Vampiress, who nearly died of suspense. Enjoy! **

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

At the WindClan camp, all the cats who hadn't gone to the Gathering were waiting for the other cats to come back..._if_ they came back.

All was quiet. Lionblaze purposley steered clear of Heathertail, in case she still hadn't forgiven him; and in case _he_ hadn't forgiven himself.

Besides, she was mates with Breezepelt, and he had Icestorm. Why should they bother with each other ever again?

The cats could hear the cries of the battle in the distance. The remaining cats from ThunderClan; Lionblaze, Icestorm, Brightheart, Hazeltail, Jayfeather, Dovepaw, Ivypaw, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Longtail, Spiderleg, Darkpaw, and Starpaw; waited in one separate group, while the other Clans waited in groups nearby. The air was tense. Even the usually joyful kits seemed to feel the intenseness in the air.

Finally, bloodied and wounded cats emerged. They took into account who was dead; Berrynose, Nightcloud, Rowanclaw, Dapplenose, and Blackclaw; and left for the sun-drown place.

Why did they have to leave? As the leaders had called a retreat, Ice made them a deal: "Leave the lake, and you will be safe....at least, for now."

**_---Line Break---_**

Danny woke with a start. He had dreamt he was in a dark, spooky forest, with a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a scar on his nose. He had said, "If you can have ghost powers, then why can't I? I'm a _real _ghost!" (A/N he would _so_ never say that, but it's my story) Then he was awake again.

Last night had been the full moon. SkyClan had joined together on the Rockpile and shared news. Of course, many cats had asked him questions, and he answered as best he could in his given situation. Bouncefoot had asked who his mother was, which he answered truthfully, but when Lichenfern asked where he came from, he just said, "From the other side of the Twolegplace." Seeing as he had no clue where he was and the other cats would have no clue what he meant if he said 'Amity Park', it was the best answer out there.

A cold wind blew over as Danny padded to the top of the gorge. He scented mouse, and killed it swiftly. He _still_ couldn't get used to that, seeing as Sam had convinced him to go somewhat-vegetarian. But he did it to survive. He didn't want to starve because he wouldn't eat meat.

_Note to self; never take Sam here,_ Danny though as he buried his catch. _She'd hate this!_

Then he caught an unfamiliar scent, and a group of cats wearing collars came out of the shadows. He thought they were pets, until he saw their collars were studded with _teeth_.

"Hello," the lead one, a brown tom with blue eyes, said calmly. "Are you a rouge, or a part of a Clan?"

Danny cocked his head. "I was a rouge, I guess, until I became a prisoner, and then a member, of SkyClan."

The cat's lips drew back in the beginning of a snarl, but the cat instantly calmed himself. "I wish to speak to SkyClan's leader, please," the tom requested. Pausing, he added, "And I am Ice, leader of BloodClan."

_BloodClan_. The name gave him the chills. But still, Danny led Ice and his small patrol into the gorge. One cat, a brown tom, looked just like Ice, but had amber eyes. Another was a big, muscular spotted tom, and beside him walked a mottled gray she-cat. Their names were Snake, Spike, and Briar. All three narrowed their eyes as they followed Danny down the cliffs.

_Why am I trusting them? _Danny asked himself. _Because they're big and could easily rip me to shreds, _he answered himself.

Ice's POV

I can't believe it! A fifth Clan of ignorant cats, probably following a similar warrior code! Ha!

The white tom with the black tail, paws, and ears was so easy to fool. I thought I saw his blue eyes flash green when I told him I wanted to speak to SkyClan's leader, though. That was a bit strange.

Of course, who knew that this would be here? After last night, I had taken a patrol through the Twolegplace and ended up here. Of course, I think we could have gone around it and still ended up here, which is good. Most of the rouges were easy to convince to join, though there weren't many, and the kittypets all stay in their houses. Even one bold black tom looked scared of us. I had done what Scourge wanted. I had established the dominance of BloodClan once more.

* * *

Uh...hello! I hope you liked this!


	8. Chapter 7

Ahem. (Drumroll plays) And now... Chapter 7! And hey! I've redone it!

I don't own DP or Warriors.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Leave."

That was what Ice wanted SkyClan to do. So they did. There were too many BloodClan cats, and SkyClan didn't have enough warriors to fight them all without being slaughtered. So they left their home.

Danny felt horrible. He had brought that cat here; but he didn't want to get ripped to shreds, especially as a cat. If anything, let him get killed as a person; then at least he would still be Danny Phantom.

So SkyClan trekked and trekked. This was their third day on the move. They were headed west; Danny thought that as they continued away from their home and the moutains, he could hear the waves of a beach. They were probably going to end up by the ocean.

Danny surpressed a sigh as Mintleaf came over to him. "Hey," she said. "Want to share?" She nudged a small blackird towards him.

"Sure...thanks," Danny replied as he gazed into her eyes. Her beautiful, mint green eyes...

Taking a bite of the blackbird, he realized he was torn between Sam and Mintleaf. _Oh jeez...Clockwork, Skywatcher, what should I do?_

_**---Line Break---**_

ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan had followed Crowfeather, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, and Squirrelflight to the sundrown place. Now the sun was setting...Lionblaze looked out over the calm waves as they turned a soft orange-red as Icestorm padded over with Frostkit, Firekit, Rockkit, and Leopardkit bounding alongside her. "Lionblaze," she asked, "What's going to happen now?"

Lionblaze looked back out at the sea. "I don't know."

**_---Line Break---_**

Jayfeather was dreaming once more. He was with StarClan. Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, Bluestar, Redtail, Lionheart, and Whitestorm were there, along with Skywatcher. But none of them noticed him, except for Yellowfang, but the cranky cat said nothing.

"Is this what the three must face?" Spottedleaf was asking Bluestar.

"No," Bluestar said. "Their time will come after this."

Redtail, Lionheart, and Whitestorm nodded in agreement. Skywatcher blinked his blue eyes and said, "This is just one of the many things they will face."

Yellowfang finally spoke up, saying, "The three will have to overcome many challenges, but Phantom is the one that will save them...twice."

Then it all faded away, but Jayfeather was still sleeping, dreaming. Now he was with Honeyfern and Hollyleaf.

"Jayfeather," Hollyleaf said, "Find Phantom."

"Phantom will help defeat BloodClan, but also he must defeat another enemy...a more powerful enemy," Honeyfern added.

"Look to SkyClan," they said together. "SkyClan have the cat you seek."

And then Jayfeather's eyes snapped open into blackness.

_SkyClan hold what you seek..._

I've made a cliffie. WEEE!!!!!! I have to go, BYE!!!!

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

Hello. Here is the NEW chapter 8! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

When SkyClan first met up with the other Clans at the sundrown place, only Leafstar, Firestar, Sandstorm, Sharplclaw, and Echosong really knew what was going on. No one else really had a clue, except maybe Jayfeather.

This was SkyClan. SkyClan held what he seeked.

But all the cats were warriors. No rouges named Phantom. Well...almost no rouges.

Danny was a white tom with a black tail, black ears, black paws, and brilliant blue eyes, according to Lionblaze. Jayfeather didn't think this was Phantom...but sometimes you will be surprised by what one holds underneath the outside.

Jayfeather could feel a strange vibe coming from the cat. Almost like....he wasn't there. Yet he was there. It was hard to describe. You had to feel it to understand it. The best way to describe it was to say that he was a reincarnation, like Cinderheart was the reincarnation of Cinderpelt. Yet Jayfeather only felt that vibe from her when she spoke about the past or when she was listening to the older cats. From Danny, it felt like...like he was half-dead, half-alive. It gave Jayfeather an ominous feeling.

But it seemed like Danny wasn't going to be easy to get to...he was gaurded by something, and held many secrets in his soul. And Jayfeather was determined to unlock these mysteries; one way or another.

**_---Line Break---_**

Lionblaze got a feeling that a battle was going to be drawing near. He had heard Firestar say that with five Clans, they could beat BloodClan once more.

The leaders confirmed this fact at the next half moon. They would strike in a half moon, under the light of the full moon. They would take back everything that was theirs; or die trying.

**_---Line Break---_**

**Ice's POV**

One of my patrol cats thinks that the banished Clan cats are going to try and destroy us. I told him that it was obsurd; but now I'm having second thoughts.

If the Clans do attack us, though, we'll be ready and waiting. No cat from their side was going to survive if they dared to face me; _no one_.

* * *

I hope you like this!!!!


	10. Chapter 9

The Clans are ready...

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_A half-moon later (the night of the full moon)..._

Danny marched tensely behind Flowerwish and the newly named Duskflower and Darkspots. Behind him ThunderClan's newest warriors, Rosepetal and Toadspots, padding along nervously. Sageclaw walked to Danny's left, and to his right was Lionblaze. He liked the fact that his newfound friends were with him to battle.

The medicine cats, queens, kits, and elders had stayed behind with only one warrior from each Clan left to guard them. He felt certain they would be OK; right now he needed to focus on protecting those around him. He couldn't worry about Mintleaf, or his newest pal Jayfeather. He just needed to focus...

The large patrol met BloodClan somewhere in the WindClan boundaries. The eyes of Ice and Snake glinted in the light of the full moon. Danny drew back his lips in a snarl...these good-for-nothing crowfood eaters!

It was Leafstar who had led the patrol; the older leaders thought she should experience this, even if it meant her death.

An eerie silence swept over the moors, and Danny felt a strange sensation, like his ghost sense.

Then Leafstar's call erupted in the silence. "Warriors, ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!" Yowls from both side rang in Danny's ears as he charged forward. He stopped and looked for a cat to fight, before seeing three warriors pinning down Hazeltail and two others holding down Blossompaw.

Danny realized the fight was unfair. His anger boiled inside him, and his eyes flashed a bright, iridesent green and remained that way. His claws slid out, and, strangely, they were the same green as his ghost ray. But Danny took no notice. Rage filled him, and he flung himself at the BloodClan cats holding down the two ThunderClan cats, nearly flying. "Leave them ALONE!!" he screeched. He barreled into one of the toms, raking out large amounts of fur. Blood stained his glowing green claws. Pinning the tom down, the cat's amber eyes took one glance at Danny's glowing green eyes. That was all it took for the tom to flee in terror.

Eyes flashing, Danny easily shook the other cats away from the two she-cats. They took no notice of his now green eyes as the fight unfolded. But the BloodClan cats noticed, and most fled after a few horrible wounds Danny gave them. His attacks were stronger due to his ghost powers enhanced with his rage. He looked for other cats that needed help. Surprisingly, no one attacked the halfa - which was a point for Danny.

The white tom noticed Lionblaze desperately fighting off about a dozen cats. The determined young cat looked as though he could handle it; but Danny knew he should help anyway.

Lionblaze's eyes looked into Danny's; they held shock when the golden tom noticed they were not a calm, ice blue, but instead a glowing neon green. Lionblaze turned back to the BloodClan cats as Danny almost litterally flew over to the scene. Lionblaze had killed one tom and sent a she-cat fleeing, and Danny helped him finish off the rest.

After, oh, say, a few hours of fighting, the sun began to rise, and almost all cats had fledor were dead. Ice and Snake had been killed. The Clans had won.

Danny saw Firestar and Leafstar talking quietly together. After a moment they padded over to Danny, who's eyes were back to their normal blue.

"Danny," Leafstar said, "You have served SkyClan well, and I thank you, but I would like you to continue on with Firestar in ThunderClan."

Danny dipped his head as Leafstar departed, the rest of SkyClan following behind as they left. But Mintleaf stopped for a heartbeat.

"Goodbye, Danny," she whispered. "I'll never forget you."

And with that, SkyClan left, and Danny went to see his new home.

* * *

MUCH better if you ask me. Okie-dokie, BYE!!!


	11. Chapter 10

Here is the redone version of chapter 10. If you read the first version, you may have noticed I've changed the plot slightly, and I've made it longer. Or, rather, it WILL be longer...

Please R&R!!!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Danny knew that he should have been happy. But he wasn't.

Firestar had told him that since he knew the ways of a warrior, he would train Skykit, soon to be Skypaw, Cinderheart and Mousewhisker's kit.

Danny was happy; he truly was. But he didn't belong here. He belonged in Amity Park, fighting ghosts and occasionally getting mobbed by crazed Phangirls.

"Skykit, from this moment until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Skypaw," Firestar was saying. "Danny, you are a rouge amongst warriors, but I was impressed by your strength in battle, and decided that you shall mentor Skypaw."

Danny and Skypaw touched noses, and Skypaw went to sit with Firepaw, Frostpaw, Leopardpaw, and Rockpaw, whose mentors were Dustpelt for Rockpaw, Spiderleg for Frostpaw, Millie for Leopardpaw, and for Firepaw, Firestar himeslf was the mentor.

Skypaw looked at Danny, blue eyes shining with eagerness. Danny surpressed a sigh. He would have to figure a way out of this mess somehow...

**_---Line Break---_**

The bloody dreams of Tigerstar were back. Lionblaze watched hidden as Tigerstar showed Hawkfrost some new moves he said a Twoleg ghost had taught him. Upon awakening, Lionblaze felt fear for his life and the lives of his Clanmates. Tigerstar was going to strike; Lionblaze knew it.

_**---Line Break---**_

Tigerstar sneered. His plan was perfect. He was sure of it.

The only downfall was that half-ghost Twoleg cat. But he couldn't be too hard to take care of.

On the night of the new moon; that's when Tigerstar would strike. The dark tabby slid back into the shadows...

* * *

This is sadly all for now. I will update as soon as I can. Pleasant Shlorbaks! (That's Tamaranian for pleasant...Something. I think it means Pleasant dreams..I dunno. Ask Starfire.)


	12. Chapter 11

Well, if you had read this before, then you will know that this is new. So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Danny peered cautiously into the warriors den. The space was quite crowded; there wasn't much room for the halfa to squeeze in.

"Uh…you can, um, have H-Hollyleaf's nest…I mean, if you want," Lionblaze said, looking at Danny.

"Uh…sure. Thanks," he said as he settled in. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, who's Hollyleaf?"

"Hollyleaf is – was – my sister," Lionblaze muttered. "She died…"

"Oh. I'm sorry," Danny said softly. "Well…goodnight, Lionblaze."

Danny tucked his nose under his black tail and drifted into sleep.

_**---Line Break---**_

Danny stretched and yawned. His ice-blue eyes blinked open through the hazy beams of sunlight streaming into the den. Most of the cats were no longer in their nests. Danny didn't care. He got up and padded outside.

Bumblestripe, Blossomwish, and Briarleaf had been made warriors the night after the battle, so the den was even more cramped. Cinderheart and Icestorm had moved back in as well; it was so _cramped_ in there!

Skypaw was waiting eagerly outside the den for him. "Come on!" she cried.

"Fine, lemme eat first," he mumbled. He snatched up a mouse and devoured it in a few gulps before turning to Skypaw. "Okay, let's go."

As they padded to the training hollow they met up with Hazeltail and Ivypaw. The two apprentices chatted for a bit as Danny blushed at Hazeltail's presence.

_Wait,_ he thought,_ what are you doing?! You love Sam! You can't love her, Mintleaf, _and_ Hazeltail!_

Danny suppressed a sigh. Gosh! Why did Hazeltail and Mintleaf have to be so _cute_?!?!

They reached the hollow, where Lionblaze and Dovepaw were waiting. "Let's train, shall we?"

The two older apprentices helped Skypaw, while Hazeltail and Lionblaze gave Danny a few tips on how to train Skypaw. Now he was starting to feel as if he truly belonged here…

_**---Line Break---**_

Sam's violet eyes were brimming with tears. Where was Danny? Why did he have to leave?

It had been about three months since Danny's disappearance and Skywatcher's ominous message. Amity had been attacked by ghosts more often; but Danielle Phantom, or Dani with an 'I' was able to help Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie, aka the Red Huntress, keep the ghosts under control.

"Danny," Sam sighed as she got up from her sitting position on her steps, "Where are you?"

A shooting star blazed by in the dark sky at that moment, and Sam made a wish;

"I wish I could be with you, Danny. Wherever you are…"

A green-blue mist with pink mixed in surrounded Sam as Desiree, the wish-granting ghost, appeared. "So you have wished it, then so shall it be!"

Sam felt a tingling sensation come over her as her world was thrown into darkness…

_**---Line Break---**_

Danny sighed as he and Skypaw headed off into the woods together. Lionblaze and Hazeltail wanted to do some special training to ready Dovepaw and Ivypaw for their assessment.

"Danny, why don't you want a warrior name?" Skypaw was asking.

"I just want to keep my individuality," Danny muttered.

"I think that you should get a warrior name like Nightfrost. It suits you-"

She was cut off as a crash sounded not far from them; birds called out in alarm as Danny and Skypaw rushed over to the scene.

Lying in the woods was a black she-cat with a white-tipped tail. "Are you okay?" Danny asked the she-cat.

The cat's eyes opened to reveal soft violet orbs. "D-Danny?" the cat whispered hoarsely.

Danny's eyes widened in recognition and shock. "Sam?!"

* * *

YAY!! I put in Sam! Please review, people!


	13. Chapter 12

Here we go! Here we go again!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

"_Sam?!"_

Danny gazed into Sam's amethyst eyes as she gazed into his cerulean ones. "Danny!" she cried, leaping to her paws unsteadily. She studied Skypaw. "Who's she?"

Skypaw's sapphire eyes flashed. "I am Skypaw, an apprentice of ThunderClan, and Danny is my mentor. Who are _you_, rouge?" she asked in a hostile manner.

"Skypaw, it's alright," Danny said, fur bristling a bit. "This is Sam, my girlfr- mate. My mate."

Sam gave him a quizzical look. Suddenly the bushes rustled as Lionblaze, Dovepaw, Hazeltail, Ivypaw, and Jayfeather burst through the bushes. "What was that?" Hazeltail asked. Then she saw Sam. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sam, Danny's mate," Sam hissed, annoyed.

Jayfeather's sightless azure eyes gazed at nothing as Lionblaze sent Ivypaw, Dovepaw, and Skypaw back to camp.

"Why isn't he looking at me like the rest of you?" Sam asked.

Jayfeather's eyes suddenly turned to stare at her. "I'm blind," he snarled.

Lionblaze and Hazeltail's amber eyes watched Sam as she stepped back. "I-I'm sorry," she stammered.

"Come on," Danny interrupted, annoyed. "Let's get to camp."

"Yes, go to camp," a voice snarled. Tigerstar stood in the dark forest, watching from a puddle. Hawkfrost paced nervously behind him.

"Tigerstar, why don't you just strike **now**?" he asked. Tigerstar spun around and glared at his son. "The new moon is a better time to strike. There will be no light to see by. I can slip in and finish what I need to do without being detected. Only three more sunrises; then I will have my revenge."

Hawkfrost's cobalt eyes rolled as Tigerstar reverted his gaze back to the puddle. "Soon, Firestar. Soon you will see that you shouldn't mess with Tigerstar."

* * *

DUN dun duuuun! What is Tigerstar planning? Will Danny and Sam be able to get together? Will I give them warrior names? Stay tuned to find out!


	14. Chapter 13

More story!! Yay!!!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

Sam stared in disgust at the fresh-kill pile. "Oh no. I'm not eating that. I'm a _vegatarian_. I'm not eating dead animals."

"Sam, you have to eat **something**," Danny argued. "I'm not too fond of it either, but I eat it to stay alive. Would you rather risk eating poisonous plants instead?"

Sam thought a moment, then grumbled under her breath as she delicately picked up a mouse.

Danny sighed as Firestar leapt down from his den to them, orange pelt glowing in the sunlight. "Danny, Hazeltail, Lionblaze, who is this?"

"This is Sam, my mate," Danny explained. "We were separated in a storm. I'm pretty happy we found her here."

Sam gave Danny a confused look, but he ignored it. "Can she stay? Please, Firestar?"

Firestar nodded. "Very well. She can stay. You'll have two days to train her with Skypaw. Then I'm giving both of you warrior names. I'm not allowing the other Clans a reason to attack us."

Danny nodded, then turned to Sam. "You can sleep in the warriors den if you like."

"Uh, OK," Sam said as she followed Danny towards the den. "Pick out a nest, and then we'll go training with Skypaw."

"A-Alright, Danny," Sam said, making a nest next to his. Looking around to make sure no one was there, she turned to Danny, violet eyes filled with worry. "Danny," she whispered, "Do you still have your ghost powers as a cat?"

He nodded, and she asked, "What do you look like?"

"I'm an all black cat, with my green eyes, I think," he said. "And the DP symbol is in the middle of my chest still. It's white."

Sam sighed in relief. "I just wanted to make sure," she told him. But Danny could detect sorrow behind her voice. Was she afraid of him being normal? Why? She had liked him before he got his powers...

Danny shrugged it away and beckoned to Sam. "Come on, let's get Skypaw and do a bit of training."

As they rounded up the gray apprentice, Danny looked up at the sky. He could see the moon starting to rise and the sun starting to set. They had about an hour of daylight left, he decided.

The trio padded through the woods. And all the while, from the Dark Forest, Tigerstar's amber eyes watched their every single move...

* * *

The next chapter is going to have more action in it, so don't worry. Peace out!


	15. Chapter 14

This is where Tigerstar comes in...MWAHAHAHA!!!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

"Sam, from this moment you will be known as Blackpool. StarClan honors your wisdom and courage. Danny, from this moment you will be known as Nightfrost. StarClan honors your determination and strength, in muscle and mind."

"Blackpool! Nightfrost! Blackpool! Nightfrost!"

Sam and Danny stepped back as ThunderClan cheered their new Clan names. Apparently Skypaw wasn't the only one who thought Nightfrost was a good name for him. Danny really liked Sam's name; he thought Blackpool suited her nicely.

Night had fallen, and the two sat by the entrance. They had to guard the camp all night! Luckily they had plenty of exerience from late nights of ghost catching.

Unfortunately, they couldn't talk unless there was an invasion, so they scratched out messages in the dirt. It was the new moon that night; only stars dotted the black sky.

Wait. What was that? Danny pirked his black ears. Something was moving in the woods. He strained to see; he activated his ghost vision, eyes going from icy-blue to glowing green. Suddenly a blue mist escaped from his mouth. Sam looked at it in shock, and wrote _here? Now?_ in the dirt.

Danny nodded solemnly as a ghost cat stepped out of the shadows; a dark tabby tom with amber eyes. He looked alot like Brambleclaw...

Realization hit Danny. This was Tigerstar! But he was different from Skywatcher and the other warrior ancestors. He had no stars in his fur, and his image was hazy...

Danny gulped. Something was wrong...

**_---Line Break---_**

Lionblaze streched and yawned. he got up and walked over to the dirtplace.

As he came back, he saw something. Blackpool and Nightfrost were staring wide-eyed....at Tigerstar.

Lionblaze's own eyes widened with shock. "_No..."_

**_---Line Break---_**

Danny stared wide-eyed at Tigerstar. "Out of the way little kitties," the large ghost-cat said. He barreled through them without a second thought. Danny turned on him, eyes glowing that eerie neon green....

"FIRESTAR!!!!" Danny and Sam screamed. "INTRUDER!!!!"

Firestar emerged from his den, scanning the clearing. Lionblaze was staring in shock at the figure making his way over to Highledge. Firestar gasped. "Tigerstar....?"

By then cats had poured from their dens and were staring at Tigerstar. Jayfeather knew what was happening as he made his way to Lionblaze. "No....no."

By then, Nightfrost had dissapeared, but Blackpool was trying to get at the shadowy tom. "GET OUT!!!" she screeched as she leapt at him. But she just....she phased right through him. An evil glint shone in Tigerstar's eye. Then a green blast hit him. The Clan looked up.

Floating above the camp was a black cat with a white symbol on his chest. He had glowing green eyes and a faint white aura surrounding him. Lionblaze gasped.

"Jayfeather....Phantom has come."

* * *

WOW!!! This came out really well! Stay tuned for more action!


	16. Chapter 15 Part 1

Prepare for....well, stuff.

Danny: Smooth.

Me: HEY!! I'm trying!

**Chapter 15, Part 1**

Danny had run off into the woods when Sam leapt at Tigerstar. He had changed into Danny Phantom and was relieved to find his flying still worked. Then he shot an ecto beam at Tigerstar, too, much to his happiness.

But this was gonna get real fighty real fast.

Danny swooped down to the ground, landing lightly on his feet. His glowing eyes glared at Tigerstar. "Leave ThunderClan alone, you traitor."

Tigerstar snarled. "Hello, Phantom. I was hoping you'd show up." Tigerstar's eyes glowed and a yellow beam shot out from them, knocking Danny back a few feet. Sam gasped.

"I came here to finish off Firestar, but I'm sure Skulker would like it if I gave your cold, unmoving body to him."

Danny jolted up. "How do you know Skulker?"

"He taught me that being a ghost has advantages."

Sam, staring at the two, looked around at all the cats. None of them should get hurt. "We need to evacuate, NOW!!"

The cats ran and scuttled towards the camp barrier. Sam went last, behind Jayfeather and Lionblaze. Casting one last look back at the fighting cats, she murmered, "Good luck, Danny. You'll need it."

Danny did need good luck. For as soon as the cats had gone, Tigerstar split himself into two. "Now to finish off Firestar," one said as he galloped after the fleeing cats. Danny tried to follow, but a yellow ghostly wail knocked him back. He struggled against it before unleashing his own green one.

The two powerful sound waves smashed against each other. Tigerstar was more durable, but he had not practiced much. Losing momentum, he dropped his wail and smashed into the bramble barrier of the camp. The copy disintergrated. Danny stopped and changed back into Nightfrost. He shook himself, then leapt up and hurtled across the camp, darting through the paths. He had to get to ThunderClan and destroy Tigerstar; before someone got hurt.

* * *


	17. Chapter 15 Part 2

Part 2 of chapter 15**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15, Part 2**

Danny needed to get to ThunderClan; before someone got hurt.

He ran and ran, ghost speed coming back. Feeling stronger, he jumped and transformed back into Phantom. He turned intangible and glided through the trees as if they weren't even there.

"Please let me get there in time..."

**_---Line Break---_**

Sam sighed in exhaustion. The Clan had collapsed altoghether on the lakeshore. They were panting like mad.

Firestar took a breath. "I would like to name two more warriors tonight, just in case," he said. "I think they deserve it. Ivypaw, Dovepaw, come forward. Ivypaw, from this moment you will be known as Ivyfern. StarClan honors your determination and compassion. Dovepaw, from this moment you will be known as Dovewing. StarClan honors your strength and wisdom."

The Clan cheered for them, softly. Unfortunately, it gave them away to Tigerstar; and Danny.

The young halfa caught sight of the evil ghost cat, and he increased his flight speed. It didn't look like he would make it; Tigerstar had pounced. In desparation, he called, "LOOK OUT!!!"

Firestar spun around and gasped in shock at Tigerstar. But before he could land, a shape pummeled into him; it was Starpaw.

The cats rolled, until they stopped, Tigerstar on Starpaw. Then Darkpaw screeched, "Leave her alone!" and pummeled into him. Dovewing and Ivyfern joined the attack along with Blackpool and Lionblaze. Tigerstar was covered, but yellow sound waves knocked them all away.

ThunderClan backed away as Tigerstar padded towards Firestar. "You thought you won when Scourge killed me. When they regrouped, I had hoped you, too, would fall. But you didn't, so now I will take care of you myself."

"Not if I can help it!" Danny yowled. He used a weak wail to knock Tigerstar away. Then he blasted an ecto-beam at the shadowy tom. Rolling, Tigerstar dodged and hit Danny with another beam. Unprepared, Danny was flung backwards until he hit the Sky Oak. He felt the white rings he knew for so long slide up and down his body before he blacked out into nothingness.

**_---Line Break---_**

Jayfeather heard the smash; he heard something else, too. Lionblaze padded over to him. "What happened?" he hissed.

Lionblaze replied shakily, "Ph-Phantom. H-he changed from Phantom i-into....into Nightfrost."

Jayfeather blinked. Was that possible?

A screech pulled him from his thought. Tigerstar and Firestar were in a heated battle. They were evenly matched, unless Tigerstar used his strange new powers.

Then he heard Dovewing slam into Tigerstar. Blackpool hissed, "Ghost menace, say goodbye." There was a screech; the scent of blood; then....then Tigerstar faded away.

Blackpool looked at the spot where Tigerstar had been before running over to Nightfrost...Phantom...whoever he was. She nuzzled him. "Don't leave me," she whispered.

A blue eye opened slightly. Nightfrost replied, "I won't," before he closed his eye again.

* * *

Who liked it? Tell me your thoughts. I didn't want this to be too long so I cut it up into different chapters. I hope you liked it!


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Lionblaze stared at Nightfrost. He was Phantom? No way! There was no possible way....

And yet, it was true. Danny was Phantom; did that mean his name was Danny Phantom? Ah, whatever.

As Jayfeather examined the injuries and the rest of the Clan looked on in shock, Lionblaze wondered, _What will happen now?_

**_---Line Break---_**

Mintleaf sighed as she and Echosong padded into the Whispering Cave. She missed Danny so, **so** much; but medicine cats were'nt allowed to fall in love. So maybe it was a good thing that Danny had left.

She didn't know what to think of him anymore; he could _change_. It startled her. But she figured that was what gave him the mysteriousness she liked about him.

As she curled up in the cave, she hoped she would dream of something good...

Mintleaf's light green eyes blinked open into shafts of sunlight. Above her stood Skywatcher. His blue eyes gazed into hers. "Your Danny is safe, young one." And that was all.

Echosong had not been told much either. That meant that leaf-bare should be alright.

She sighed. She remembered the day she and Danny first met, the day he had been allowed to stay in SkyClan. Now he was gone...

Mintleaf sighed again. Wherever he was, she hoped he was OK.

**_---Line break---_**

Danny, in fact, was not fine in the slightest. He was worn out, battered, and had slipped back into an unconsious state. Jayfeather didn't know what to do, and neither did Leafpool. Sam knew he was alive; and he just **_had _**to be OK. He had to be...

**_---Line Break---_**

Danny was not truly unconsious. He was....dreaming, in a way.

In front of him was a vast, never-ending ocean, like the sun-drown place; the beach. A badger approached him; he unsheathed his claws.

"Relax, young Twoleg warrior," the badger said in cat language. "I Midnight. I help you and mate home."

"Huh? How-?" Danny was cut off as Midnight continued, "Go to Moonpool or Pool of Stars, and drink the water. Curl up together; you will somehow get home then, though I no tell you how it happen."

Danny was genuinely confused as the world around him began to fade...

**_---Line Break---_**

Danny's cerulean eyes fluttered open as tears vaguely formed in Sam's. "Danny!" she cried happily.

"S-Sam..." he mumbled. "Home....know how..."

"Sh, sh," Sam shushed him. "Rest some more. We'll get home when you have more strength."

And so Danny closed his eyes once more.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Danny was back to full health. Starpaw and Darkpaw had gotten their warrior names, Starsong and Darkpelt; Whitewing was back in the nursery suckling Sunkit, Snowkit, and Rainkit; Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw had mated once more, and this time Squirrelflight truly was expecting his kits; Oakkit and Mistkit were now Oakpaw and Mistpaw; Daisy was suckling three new kits, called Birdkit, Dawnkit, and Stormkit; and Danny was giving Skypaw her final assessment.

After a long and akward talk with Firestar, Nightfrost and Blackpool would be allowed to go to the Moonpool after Skypaw was made a warrior. And that day was today.

Danny had sent her out on a hunting assessment; he used his intangibility and invisibility to stay hidden.

She had caught a thrush, a blackbird, and two mice, and now she was stalking a squirrel. She pounced; the squirrel now lay limp in her jaws.

Stepping into the path and turning tangible and visible, he said, "Great job, Skypaw. We're all done now. Let's collect your other kills and get back to camp."

When they arrived and dropped the fresh-kill into the pile, Firestar emerged. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Cats emerged from all the dens. Firestar called Skypaw forward. "Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Skypaw breathed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Skypaw, from this moment you will be known as Skyheart. StarClan honors your skills and generosity."

Skyheart lifted her head proudly. "Skyheart! Skyheart!"

"I wish to make one more announcement. Nightfrost and Blackpool must leave ThunderClan and go back to their home. We will miss them greatly."

"Nightfrost! Blackpool! Nightfrost! Blackpool!" The Clan called out their names once more. Danny and Sam made their way to the edge of the crowd and headed towards the thorn tunnel. Before Danny left, Jayfeather whispered into his ear, "Thank you."

Sam and Danny trekked most of that day. Night had fallen by the time they reached the Moonpool. They drank a few droplets, and curled up into sleep....

**_---Line Break---_**

Danny opened his eyes. He and Sam were laying on the floor of his room. Around them were Valerie, Tucker, Jazz, Danielle, Jack, and Maddie.

"Oh, you two are alright!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're OK," Danny said, struggling out of her hug.

"What happened?" Jazz asked as Sam sat up besides Danny.

Sam and Danny exchanged a glance as they retold their adventure...

* * *

But wait! It's not over! There's always got to be an epilouge in Warriors stories...


	20. Epilouge

**Epilouge**

Jayfeather had made the trek to the Moonpool with an apprentice of his own; Mistpaw. Leafpool had gone to warrior duties; she felt she shouldn't still be a medicine cat.

As Jayfeather lapped the icy water and curled up between Willowshine and Kestrelwing, he decided to not enter anyone's dreams tonight...

Jayfeather opened his eyes to the whole of StarClan gathered around him. _"Not the end...." _they whispered.

"What? I don't understand!" Jayfeather cried. But StarClan just kept on repeating their ominous words. _"Not the end...not the end..."_

And when Jayfeather's eyes opened into blindness once more, those words still rang in his ears.

_"Not the end...not the end..._

_"Not the end."_


End file.
